Sweet Rosaline
by Audrey T
Summary: They're all sayin' I love him and "Look at how you look at him," and "What's wrong with being in love?" and seriously? Screw them, 'cause what's right with being in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Long Summary**

* * *

Fuck that noise.

McCarty's fine, all brawn and muscle and perfect tight ass in those compression pants, but they think he's got me with his sweet dimples and even sweeter words? 'Cause he calls me 'Primrose' and sometimes I wear his away-jersey to home games? 'Cause I let him in my window when he comes throwing driveway gravel and calling 'Sweet Rosaline', that means I've let him in my heart too.

They're all sayin' I love him and "Look at how you look at him," and "What's wrong with being in love?" and _seriously_? Fuck them, 'cause what's right with being in love?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Gentle Slide**

* * *

I'm not so sure when it happened, but somewhere between sophomore and junior year, Emmett McCarthy became something more than "just a friend." It was a gentle slide from '_Emmett, stop_' to '_Please, don't_' and I wish I could put my finger on when things changed, though I don't know what I'd do if I could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sticky Fingers**

* * *

The first time I finished a game with a nasty purple bruise on my cheek, he came to me holding ice from his soda in a flimsy paper napkin. Without a fight, I let him hold it against my face and acted like it was no big deal when Alice started giving me eyebrows and pointed looks.

By the time the ice melted, my cheek was sticky and numb, but still it tingled when he put his fingers there to see if it still hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 3: Right Wing Ace**

* * *

Emmett's showing up to all my games, sitting in the stands with Alice and her cowboy, Jasper. It's almost distracting, knowing he's watching me, and the few times I nearly lose my footing, I know it must be his fault.

During one game, when Lafayette High's right wing aces me with the tail end of her crosse, I go down like a wounded buffalo and I'm so embarrassed I'm tempted to cry. But when I look up in the bleachers, I see he's all worked up and red-faced-screaming at the ref (who didn't make the call), and I can't help but smile a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 4: Don't Distress**

* * *

At lunch one day, Bella Swan trips into me, spilling my tray of food all over the floor and down the front of my shirt. I almost yell (though I feel like ripping the hair out of her doe-eyed head) but before I can, McCarty's helping me up and dragging me away by my elbows.

He asks me if I have another shirt and of course I don't don't 'cause the season's over and I've got health this semester instead of Phys Ed. But there's no time to distress because he's already pulling off his sweatshirt and handing it to me.

I change in the girl's bathroom and spend a full mintue staring at myself and wondering at how nice I look in his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 5: High Strung**

* * *

It's after school and once again Alice is late. She comes strollin' out of to the parking lot with Jasper's arm on her shoulder and a big grin on her face, and when she sees me tapping my feet at her car door, she just says, "Hey, Rose," like I'm not going to be late because of her.

Jasper sees that I'm steaming and says, in some attempt to divert attention from his girl, "You're so high strung, Lee. Girl, you gotta learn to chill." And I almost slug him right there, but Emmett's at my side tellin' him to "_Fuck up,_" and offering me a quick ride.

I get home just as the yellow bus pulls up to drop off my little sister.

For a week after that, he's offering me rides home and I take them. And then he doesn't even need to ask anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 6: Visitation Rights**

* * *

My sister, she loves him. She throws herself at him when she comes running off the bus. I think she likes his big arms and solid build, and the way he's always all dimples and shining eyes.

She asks if he can stay for snack-time and suddenly they're both staring at me with wondering eyes, and how can I say no to that?

I let him in and make them both PB & J sandwiches.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 7: Proper Family**

* * *

There's routine there now and a familiarity I didn't know I was missing 'til I had it.

After school we wait on the porch for Sarah's bus, PB & J and chocolate milk, homework help, and sometimes he stays while I make dinner.

It's nice, almost like a proper family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 8: Snow Angels**

* * *

When school closes for winter break, I don't see him 'til the day just before Christmas.

He comes to my window just past midnight, throwing gravel from my driveway and calling, "Sweet Rosaline." When I sneak outside to greet him, he's building a snowman in my front yard and wearing a bright red Santa hat.

We spend the first hour of Christmas finishing his snowman and making snow angels, and when I go back in, I'm freezing and soaked to the bone but there's this warmth in my stomach that just won't go away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chocolate Chip Cookies**

* * *

On the first day of the new year, Sarah and I spend all evening baking cookies. Though the last batch goes in at eight, it's not until eleven that I pluck up the courage to give them to him.

I'm so nervous as I ride over to his house, I nearly crash my bike twice. And when I get there, I'm only brave enough to ring the bell and leave the cookies on his porch.

For the next few days, he's eating little more than chocolate chip cookies for lunch and making me blush when he does.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 10: Falling Apart**

* * *

He has dark days in March when he's silent and distant and those dimples stay hidden for much too long. By the third day, I want to say something but I'm not sure what or how.

That day, after the porch and the PB & J, I ask him to stay for dinner and he does. It's silent and awkward and when he leaves I'm not sure if I've made anything better.

Hours later, there's tapping at my window. It's Emmett, of course, and I let him in and pretty soon there's arms around my waist and tears at the space between my neck and my shoulder 'cause his perfect family is falling apart.

That's the first night he shares my bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 11: Non-Existent**

* * *

After that first night, Emmett staying over is just a regular thing. He says his parents fight so much and turn so nasty, it's just unbearable. And after awhile, the time between him leaving after dinner and returning for bed just keeps getting shorted and short 'til it's nearly non-existent.

I don't want to but I have to send him away just after dinner and tell him "No earlier than midnight" 'cause, shit, my mom does her own thing, but she's not stupid. She's bound to notice a teenage boy as big as Emmett taking up residence in her house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 12: Faults and Flaws**

* * *

One night, when the house is asleep and the only ligts are seeping in from the street, he starts to talk. Tells me his dad's been sleeping with another and his mom's been trying to get back at him. Says it's awful how it's all changed and suddenly his parents and people with faults and flaws and how he wishes he didn't have to find out this way.

He asks about my mom and why she's not so much around. I tell hims she works, which is true, but there's so much more.

He asks after my father and I say, "Gone," but the way he looks at me, like I've hurt him by holding back, I can tell that's just not enough. So I just tell him everything, all the terrible truths about my dad and his crimes, and where that got him, and how it left us. I tel him how Mom works to pay off bills and loans and lawyers who only helped themselves, and how Sarah came later to someone not even worth a name.

It feels good after that, to know and have each others' secrets. And that night, when we sleep, it's different.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 13: Summer Haze**

* * *

This summer is a good one. It finds me free of time, with Sarah off to Grandma's for a while.

We spend it at the Hutch with Alice and Jasper, and Bella swooning and slinking and so desparate for Edward, who can't see anything further than his own fingertips.

Everyone thinks I've got claim to Emmett, so girls stay at a distance, and that's just fine with me. I try not to wonder if it's so okay with him, but at least he's not complaining.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweet Rosaline**

Type: Romance - Drama

Pairing: Rosaline Hale and Emmett McCarty

Word Count: 1600

Status: Completed - 15 chapters

* * *

**Chapter 14: Finally**

* * *

On a Wednesday at Alice's, there's a party and some greasy haired loser gets into it with some kid from La Push and, of course, Emmett has to help break it up.

Bella tends to the blond in Alice's bathroom, shooting backward glances at Edward as she coos at him. (So pathetic.) And soon after, Em's ready to leave but apparently he's not ready to call it a night.

We land at his house and make quiet way up to his room. He pulls a tiny bag out of some football trophy and I watch as he guts a cheapy cigar and re-rolls it neat as ever.

We sit on the floor, just under the window, and pass it 'til it's nearly done. He inhales the last of it and wraps my ponytail around his fist, tugging me closer. Then his lips are on mine, his smoke in my mouth, and damn if it's not the nicest hit I've ever taken.

His forehead is still pressed against mine when I turn just slightly to exhale. When I do, he turns to meet me halfway, and then his lips are on my again. His tongue presses forward for just a moment, just on the wet inside of my bottom lip, but it ignites a thirst I can't figure out how to quench.


End file.
